Next Contestant
by Regas 27
Summary: I wish she'd take the night off, so I don't have to fight off, every asshole coming onto her, each night seems like its getting worse… Kakashi x Sakura; Slight AU


Next Contestant- I wish she'd take the night off, so I don't have to fight off, every asshole coming onto her, each night seems like its getting worse…

For my Nickelback lovers! I needed to get something out for valentines day, I know its short but I hope ya'll enjoy! Happy valentines day!

.xxx.

God I hate these kinds of nights, nights she has to work. It's always the same. Beat him, punch her, and bite them, why can't she just…take the night off? Would that be such a sin, to take the night off, and not line up all these…contestants?

How can she just, flaunt what her mother gave her like that? That top and that skirt, killing me, and I've seen all of her…I can only imagine the thoughts of them, watching her with lust and desire.

I can't stand it. How can they even think about her like that? She's mine, and won't ever be theirs, though I suppose I can relate back to when I first met her. So seemingly dainty, but when in the right situation could hold her own better than any man I've ever met. It was sexy.

Here comes the next contestant. I get up from my chair, and walk to the bar, tapping him on the shoulder.

He turns to face me, "What?"

"Is that your hand on my girlfriend?" I manage, before my fist connects with his face, knocking him to the ground, "Why don't you try that again? You'll leave here limping." I mutter to him, kicking him in the side as I take her by the hand, and lead her away from the bar.

I wish she'd take the night off, so I don't have to fight off every asshole coming onto her, each night seems like its getting worse. I hate what she's wearing, every body here keeps staring; the only one allowed to look at her that way is me. Oh man, here come the ladies…their twice as bad as any man.

I watch was she takes the mic off of her head, and hands it to her stage hand. One of the ladies walking up to her, probably offering to by her a drink; it's the same routine every night.

Stupid blonde, I'll tear her head off. Fuck this; there goes Shirianui to ask the DJ what she would say. They think they'll get inside her with every drink they buy her. No way, he'll piss glass before he gets his hands on her.

I jump from my seat as that stupid Uchiha kid; her 'friend' grabs her ass. I tear him off of his stool kicking him in the side, threatening him with every word in the sailor's dictionary.

Sakura, on the other hand, doesn't seem to notice a thing. She keep flaunting, and taking orders from the patrons sitting around the joint.

They'll get what they deserve. They'll all leave limping; I'll tear their legs off, with my teeth. Ah shit… I'm pretty sure that's my parole officer sitting over there in the corner, eyeing her up. What the fuck is tonight? Piss Kakashi off to no end and get him in the slammer for murder night? It aint happening, not tonight, not ever.

I grab Sakura by the arm, and lead her back to where I was sitting, a booth in the middle of the joint. "What?" she says.

"I just want to keep an eye on you."

She groans and takes off to finish her work. I watch, seeing in red, as Iruka, my best friend, approaches her, a cocky smile on his face. I only see that face when he thinks he's going to get lucky. Fuck that shit, I'll kill him.

It's like a contest to see who'll get their ass kicked the worse!

I leap from my booth and grabbed him by the arm as his hand ghosts over her ass, oh hell fucking no. "Is that your hand on my girlfriend?" I yell, holding him up by the collar of his shirt, my fist making contact with his jaw. Yeah, that was definitely a tooth that fell on the floor. I swing again, hitting his nose, and blood starts gushing everywhere. "Leave her the fuck alone, you pig. I'll make sure you leave limping if you don't."

Sakura looks to me a worried look on her face, and I turn around, my parole officer standing behind me, tapping his foot in irritation. I smile cockily as he looks Sakura over.

"…Here comes the next contestant…" I mutter as I punch him in the gut, and knee him in the face as he buckles over.

Nobody messes with my girl. They'll leave here limping.


End file.
